1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) connector, and more specifically to a small connector utilized in digital TV, DVD player, deck-top box (video signal converter), and other digital Audio/Video (AV) product.
2. Description of the Related Art
LCD in nowadays has become a most popular output device for Audio/Video (AV) product. Since it plays an important role in the production of modern PC monitor and TV display, and in the light of connector for digital signal transmission has become a mainstream product in LCD industries, the HDMI connector of the invention is thus created to serve this purpose. The HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) is a transmission interface utilized for the transmission of a high definition multimedia digital signal including high fidelity image and multi-channel audio signal. The earliest specification of the HDMI was established by several Audio/Video industries, such as HITACHI, Panasonic, Philips, Sony, Silicon Image, Thomson and Toshiba. It established the most frequently used standard specification based on DVI (Digital Visual Interface) for digital image signal transmission. The object of the invention is to transmit a digital screen signal between PC and LCD and display a live scene on LCD with high fidelity.
Furthermore, the digital image signal transmitted by DVI also provides the effect of unauthorized copy proof, and its signal may be encoded at the transmitting end and decoded at receiving end that will provide the effect of preventing unauthorized reproduction of the image signal being transmitted. Although DVI improved the resolution and quality of picture on a LCD screen, however, DVI is not absolutely perfect, because it didn't take the transmission of digital audio signal into account so far, therefore users need to connect additional line or use traditional AV terminal for signal transmission. This may not raise the question of compatibility among the signal transmission in the application of personal computer, but it does cause chaos when used in the family theater set which is getting more and more popular among the consumers.
Furthermore, as the digital products such as digital video camera and digital electronic camera are prevailed, it may become bothersome that if LCD TV requires a plurality connection lines. This may also increase the number of installation components for family theater sets, and further increase the price of product. Therefore, the HDMI of the present invention is thus created for family theater set to eliminate the flaws of DVI mentioned above. The HDMI of the present invention is not only in compliance with the standard specification of DVI but also take digital audio signal into account in the design of HDMI connector, which is not only fully compatible with DVI but also capable of transmitting uncompressed data of digital AV signal without distortion. Furthermore, the HDMI also has advantages, such as, it complies with all kinds of video format specification used in the market, thus, it is capable of communicating with all kinds of product by all kinds of video transmission formats.
Therefore, the HDMI provides the best quality and high fidelity video signal for consumer AV products, and because it supports all kinds of transmission format of digital video signal, resulted in less cable and smaller connector for the transmission of uncompressed data. Furthermore, the HDMI also succeeded the feature of unauthorized copy proof of DVI. It will alleviate the burden of movie filmmakers worrying that the export of the highest quality video products will come across with unauthorized reproduction by piracy. The HDMI connector also provides two-way communication for digital TV, DVD player, deck top box (signal converter) and other small connectors of digital AV products. The advantage is that the player provides the best image quality through determining which format is suitable for the received signal automatically. The HDMI connector is more convenient to install inside different AV products, because it is designed to reduce the volume of interface connector significantly. It is known from the mentioned above that the HDMI will be a mainstream connector for AV product in the future. The HDMI will be the first AV standard specification supported throughout the software supplier, system provider and CE (Consumer Electronics) makers in a chain link. Therefore, the HDMI connector needs to be built with a strong construction to comply with the demand of high-speed transmission. The object of the invention is to provide such new type of connector construction for the newly developed system.